


Compromise

by misura



Category: Eureka
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, they can't <i>all</i> get breakfast in bed, can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_wanlorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/gifts).



"Okay," Stark said, "how about this: _I_ get to bring Allison breakfast in bed, and _you_ get to bring _me_ breakfast in bed."

"And who'll be bringing _me_ breakfast in bed?" Jack asked, even if he rather suspected he knew the answer to that, and it wasn't 'the Little Elves that live in a shoe under the bed'.

"I would be happy to perform this service for you, Sheriff Carter," SARAH chimed in, before Stark could say anything. "My research indicates that for people your age, engaging in sexual relations can be quite the drain on your energy. I would be happy to make you something special, only for today."

Stark smirked. "That's settled then."


End file.
